1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trap for water fowl or birds and more particularly to a remotely controlled net trap.
For environmental control, game rangers trap and band small game, as well as birds or water fowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art patents generally disclose animal traps for trapping small animals which generally comprise opposing frames pivoted toward each other by one or more spring members tripped by the animal releasing a trigger for trapping a single animal.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,395 which discloses a pair of bow members hingedly connected together and spanned by net fabric in which one bow member is biased by springs from a horizontal cocked position overlying the other bow member on the surface of the earth to an opposite position enveloping and holding the trapped animal or bird on the surface of the earth in response to a remotely controlled radio signal.
The present invention is distinctive over this and other prior patents by hingedly connecting two pairs of arms to spaced-apart control units buried in the surface of the earth or disposed below the level of a body of water in which netting is secured to and extends between the respective pairs of arms. Pressure cylinders, connected with the respective arm of the pairs of arms, lift the arms and opposing side portions of the netting from a horizontal position to an upright position for enveloping a plurality of birds or water fowl in response to a remotely controlled operating valve connecting the pressure cylinders with a source of fluid under pressure contained by the respective control unit.